The Vigilante of Paris
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: While saving humans from uncontrollable vampires, Aurélie Choiseul discovers the mysterious Cullen coven. Canon pairings, elevated language, and rated T for safety. Please review! It is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Section 1- Enter Aurélie Choiseul, 10:34 PM Paris, France.

She walked around the body, surveying it carefully. It was drained of all blood, and looked transparent in the moonlight. She bent down, and carefully picked up one of its fingers with a tentative hand. She shuddered slightly and let it drop down to the ground. She examined the body a little more, checking for noticeable marks, and eventually stepped back. She was wearing a short magenta cape; a cream corset shirt and blue skinny jeans were underneath, along with purple pumps the same exact shade as the cape. She pursed her plump red lips, and her crimson eyes flashed dangerously in the light. Her brown ringlets tumbled down her back, down to her bottom. This girl was Aurélie Choiseul. Aurélie walked swiftly over to crouch behind a large trash can, wrinkling her nose delicately. After waiting for a few minutes, she heard the footsteps she had been waiting for. She smiled slightly, and prepared to spring as she smelled the scent of a vampire. As a dark shadow passed by her, she moved silently out of her hiding place, following the vampire without noise. In the incandescence she looked like a feline, her teeth bared and her eyes flashing. Aurélie stalked the vampire until they walked upon the body. They looked down in surprise, and recognition flared in their scarlet eyes. With a gasp, they turned around only to find Aurélie upon them. Quickly, as if dancing, Aurélie Choiseul jumped onto them. With a tiny laugh, she snapped their head off and proceeded to build a fire. Instantly, the bodies were thrown into the flames as the first siren wailed.

As the police ran up to the scene, Aurélie Choiseul disappeared into the night. Exit.

Prologue- Section 2- Enter Amun, 11:46 PM Paris, France.

Amun's expensive designer shoes clacked along the floor as he walked without delay to Apartment 27A. The fancy carpet on the floor quickly got indented as he prowled along the floor. He sighed, glancing at his watch. What was he doing here? He shook his head internally, and continued on down the chamber, eventually finding said desired apartment. Knocking on the majestic white door with the gold castigator, he waited for a invite in. He waited for a fraction of a second before pushing open the door, frustrated.

Amun walked into a large parlor complete with a fireplace, a glass containing some liquid substance, and several resting areas.

"Patience is a nice virtue for you to work on, Amun." He turned, his head tilted as it always was when he was annoyed.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Miss Choiseul." Amun said politely, settling down in a particularly ornate love seat.

"I can see that the pleasure is all mine, contrary to what you just said." Aurélie remarked coldly, walked over to pick up the glass that had been standing on the beautiful French table next to him. As the glass moved over him, he could detect a familiar scent- human blood. He chuckled slightly.

"As aristocratic as always, Miss Choiseul. Why did you request me to see you on this evening?" Amun said, looking at the young woman standing in front of him. She was leaning casually against a pillar embedded in the wall.

"I didn't want you here, Amun. I was expecting a delightful evening in solitude when I received your call. What encouraged you to visit me? Did you miss my company?" Aurélie said briskly, sipping at her blood. She looked at him, questioning.

"I think we both know that it was not just my own, personal thoughts that have called me here, but also your own created ones. And I'm not entirely sure what you want with me; do you wish for me to do a task? Because I will then politely say no." Amun said, sounding a little strained. He crossed his legs as he fidgeted in his chair.

Aurélie pushed herself off the pillar and strode across to the bookshelf. "I do not expect you to enjoy what I have choreographed for you, but it would be simply grandiose if you would acquiesce to my request." She murmured, pulling out a book. She turned the pages flippantly, and tossed the book aside onto her mahogany desk. Aurélie glanced up at Amun before she selected another volume.

"What would you have crafted for me? Another assassination? Those get quite tiring, Miss Choiseul, and being honest, in actuality rudimentary. I was not born last century; I desire something more complex and desirable than a simple murder." Amun looked up at Aurélie. Unhappy as he was to admit it, he did enjoy working for Aurélie, since she paid well and her service had never been discovered by any unwelcome guests.

"Don't fret, Amun. You do have admirable talents in dispatching, and hence you are charged with a different type of project. Nothing too hard. Just locate...ah...here it is..." Aurélie said the last sentence in a whisper as she flipped through the novel. Smiling softly, she looked back up at Amun, who was on the edge of his seat. "Stregoni Benefici. He has a coven too, which will make this even more enthralling! An adequate addition to my autobiographical tome."

"I know this Stregoni Benefici, and thus he knows me." Amun said shortly, leaning back in the chair, a direct sign of refusal at this task. He glanced down at a large ruby ring on his slim tan finger.

"You know everyone, Amun. You're quite the social butterfly among us." Aurélie commented, her locution changing until it froze his ears. She flung the book onto the wood like she had the other, and walked over to him, taking a rather large sip of blood as she traversed.

"I've been around for a long time, Miss Choiseul. I am of more age than you." Amun rebutted, glaring at Aurélie with only lukewarm strength.

"And I, of more intelligence of you. This Stregoni Benefici, what is he like? Is he dastardly?" She finalized the banter with a last insult, and continued on to ask about the target of their operation. Aurélie opened the drawer to her desk, which faced Amun, and pulled out a leather journal and fountain pen delicately. The stylus was poised over the paper, ready to jot down any available knowledge Amun had to offer.

"No, not dastardly, I'm afraid. He is of a good heart, and he has outstanding self control. He is able to operate with medical instruments on tiny humans." Amun said reluctantly, fiddling with his scarf.

"Humans are not tiny, Amun, and they deserve our protection from other forces." Aurélie snapped, inscribing notes on the pen. They made a noticeable convexity in the paper, and Amun studied the ink that pooled in the indentations.

"Bad day, I presume?" He questioned lightly, still examining the black liquid. Aurélie looked up, obviously startled. She set down the utensil lightly, looking at Amun with interest.

"You really care?" She asked, looking a little delighted that someone actually cared about her existence. Aurélie smiled effetely.

"Not particularly, just wanted to see the expression on your face when this moment occurred," Amun chuckled. Aurélie darkened.

"Tell me more about Stregoni Benefici." She muttered, sounding caliginous.

"That's all I know. I met him once. We exchanged some conversation, but that was all, Miss Choiseul." Amun said softly, pretending to be disappointed that he couldn't help her more. She looked up at him, concerned, when a new idea bloomed in Amun's mind. What if he could just go to wherever Stregoni Benefici was located, somehow get more knowledge that would definitely get him ranked higher within Aurélie's range of assets, and have the whole operation still remain secret from the prying eyes of his coven?

"I could go find him, though. I may be able to get some more information for you." Amun reassured her ardently.

Her head perked up. "Really, Amun? You won't leave me mid-operation? Because we both know what will happen to you and your coven if you back out now. I am a trained assassin." Aurélie said, looking sinister. Amun swallowed and responded after licking his lips.

"Of course, Miss Choiseul. You will not be disappointed in the results of said operation."

"Then please remove yourself from my chamber; I am tired of your presence." She said, looking at him in now obvious distaste. She turned back to her notes, writing about the plans in fluid cursive.

" Miss Choiseul; Till we meet again." He sat up from the gorgeous bedizened chair, and strode over and out the door, looking only once behind him. Miss Aurélie Choiseul was leaning over the paper, ringlets falling into her gaze. With a wordless chuckle, Amun closed the door.

As Amun traipsed down the hall, his elegant loafers clacked together with triumph.

Exit.

Prologue- Section 3- Enter Aurélie Choiseul, 12:17 AM Paris, France.

Yes, she knew very well that Amun wasn't planning on doing exactly what she had bid him to do. And yes, she knew that this knew occurrence wouldn't end gladly for Amun. And she also knew how and when she was going to give him his retribution.

As she wrote her plans in her little book, Aurélie Choiseul laughed at the witlessness of Aumn, and how easily she had planted a little seed of grievous misfortune into his life.

Exit

Prologue- Section 4- Enter Amun, 12:19 AM Paris, France.

He walked briskly down the cobblestone streets, his top hat on his head. His scarf billowed in the wake of his amber, and Amun batted at it with one gloved hand, impatient. His cane tapped on the smooth pebbles that were embedded into the street.

Click. Click. Click.

The noise was oddly soothing in its rhythm, and Amun felt relatively safe as he wandered the streets of Paris. He licked his lips again as a small cat began to cross his path. With a small smile, he jerked his cane towards the creature. It jumped and scurried away, yowling in the moonlight. Amun chuckled.

"Amun." He froze and turned, his head tilted in a questioning manner. Amun's eyes set on a dark figure in the shadows. The figure looked like a wraith in the night. A man with pearl white hair and translucent skin stepped out into the night.

"Vladimir, what a truly pleasant surprise." Amun commented, standing in the middle of the bare street. Amun looked at Vladimir- he looked truly dreadful in the light, with shadows the color of bruises under his eyes. Vladimir's clothes were worn and frayed, and he looked weary.

"What are you doing in Paris, Amun? Last I heard, you were still in Egypt." Vladimir inquired lightly as he inched over to Amun.

Amun pursed his lips. "I'm on a business trip. Why are you here?" Amun countered. His fingers twitched, nervous. The Romanian vampire was known for his particularly murderous ways.

"I was instructed to find a Miss Choiseul- she had written me, mentioning something about you." Vladimir murmured sinisterly, baring his teeth. Amun leaned a fraction away from Vladimir, trying to not show any fear at his presence.

"Really? That's quite a surprise. I know the Miss Choiseul that you received your letter from." Amun said nonchalantly.

"I know, Amun. A great multitude of people work for her. Even though she is a vigilante, she is a little... Murderous. You'll be on your way." Vladimir responded. He started to walk away, his long red coat willowing behind him. Amun stared after him for a few seconds, then continued on his way.

As Amun walked down the shadowed streets of Paris, his cane tapped the cobblestone. Click. Click. Click.

Exeunt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Section 1- Enter Carlisle Cullen, Forks Washington 7:34 AM

Carlisle picked up the phone, sighing lightly as he placed his pen down, marking the page in his journal.

"Carlisle." An oddly familiar voice sounded over the phone, and Carlisle jumped slightly in surprise. Alice burst into the room, looking excited. Carlisle shook his head very slowly and she turned away, taking a seat in one of his threadbare chairs.

"Amun. What a great surprise!" Carlisle said calmly. Last time he had seen Amun, things hadn't gone particularly well.

"A friend of mine is coming into the area around Forks, and I was wondering if you all could take her in." Amun said shortly, getting straight to business. Carlisle jerked his head back in shock.

"I will always lend a helping hand, Amun. When will she arrive?"

"Within the next few days, I suppose. Her name is Aurélie, but as a word of advice, I would not use that name." Amun commented, sounding strained.

"Oh? And why not?" Carlisle asked, twiddling his pen between his thumb and forefinger. Alice bounced on the lounge chair impatiently.

"Miss Choiseul comes from a more... Aristocratic crowd. Very aristocratic. To give you an idea of what she's like, ponder on the fact that she drinks blood from a wine glass."

"Human blood?" Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"Getting a shiver, old friend?" Amun chuckled. Carlisle frowned.

"You know that my family has a different diet from most."

"Feed her donated blood. Anything. Just don't turn her away, or else... There will be consequences for the both of us." Amun whispered.

"I take it that you'll see her in a few days, then. Goodbye for now, Carlisle." As Amun hung up on him, Carlisle shifted towards Alice, about to discuss the news of the arrival with her.

Exit.

Section 2 Enter Aurélie Choiseul, Paris France, 7:36 AM

Her heels clacked on the ground as she slid off of the mahogany desk, her wine glass of blood gripped tightly in her left hand. Aurélie's face was contorted into an angry mask, and her mouth was pursed. Her lips were stained a dark cherry red.

"That was your admirable plan? Send me out there to find my own information? Send me out to do the mission that I assigned to you?" She seethed, glaring at Amun. He straightened his silk tie, looking nonchalant and a little smug. Aurélie flung the glass to the ground, the blood spilling on the cherry wood.

"Well it worked. And besides, Miss Choiseul, you can get all the information you need in a few days time. It will all be just fine." Amun smiled, carefully lifting his coat from off the back of the chair. He moved towards the door. "Till we meet again, Miss Choiseul. Oh, and as a word of advice- I would pack the red blouse, not the purple one." Amun grinned smugly as he strode out of Apartment 27A, leaving a furious Aurélie behind him.

As Amun left the building, Aurélie smashed six other expensive wine glasses against the marble pillars of her beautiful apartment.

Exit.

Section 3, Enter Aurélie Choiseul, Forks Washington, 10:28 PM.

Half of a day had passed since Amun's 'admirable' plan. Aurélie hissed under her breath as she neared Forks. She shifted her black leather knapsack and straightened her sunglasses as she crossed across the town line. Aurélie was wearing a short black cape, leather leggings, a black shirt, and incredibly high black pumps. She waited there for a few seconds before she heard the footsteps of three vampires. She pursed her lips, her bright red lipstick creasing ever so slightly.

After two more seconds, three shapes emerged into the clearing cautiously. One was a tall, blond man- he stood in the center of the pack. Another was a boy with bronze hair, and the other boy had scars all over his face. Immediately, Aurélie sensed that the two boys had powers that could invade her privacy. She imagined a mental wall between her and the men.

"You must be Miss Choiseul." The tall one asked. "Amun's acquaintance?"

Aurélie smiled slightly at his discomfort. "Yes, I am." She said softly. She stepped forward, her brown curls bouncing on her back. She held out a delicate gloved hand. The tall one stepped forwarD to shake it.

"Carlisle Cullen." He said, smiling slightly.

"What a lovely name, Mr. Cullen." Aurélie smiled again.

"Thank you, Miss Choiseul. These are my sons, Edward," he motioned to the one with bronze hair, who was staring at Aurélie oddly," And Jasper." She glanced at the one who looked like he was in pain.

"Pleasure to meet you both." She said, nodding to them. Aurélie didn't extend her hand, and Edward looked a little peeved. Aurélie smiled again.

"Would you like to meet the rest of our family?" Carlisle asked politely. Her smile spread.

"I would love too." She followed Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper deeper into the forest, treading behind Carlisle, but in front of his sons. After a few seconds of walking, they emerged into a clearing, where five figures stood. Four vampires. One human. A faint feeling of hunger enveloped her, but Aurélie shook it off. Jasper was looking at her warily.

"A human is part of our family. Will you be able to control your hunger?" Carlisle whispered. She took off her glasses and glared at him.

"I haven't attacked her yet, have I?" Aurélie snapped. She walked onward towards the rest of the family, Carlisle and his sons following in her wake.

"You must be A- Miss Choiseul. I'm Alice!" A tiny, pixie like girl stammered, but continued on as if she had not made a faux pas. She darted forward to give Aurélie and hug, and Aurélie endured it in silence, stiff as a board.

"I'm Esme. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." A beautiful woman said with a warm smile. Aurélie grinned slightly back at her.

"I'm Emmett, this is my mate, Rosalie." A huge, buff man said with a boyish smile. The beautiful blond girl surveyed her with distaste.

"And this is Bella." Esme said, looking uncomfortable, like Jasper. An average height human girl stepped out from behind her. She was quite pretty, and just to prove her point, Aurélie stepped forward to shake Bella's hand. Bella looked alarmed, but then played it off and Aurélie smiled.

"Delighted to meet you." She said jovially. Bella smiled.

"Aurélie?" Aurélie turned to see a bronze skinned boy standing at the edge of the forest, stunned.

As Aurélie froze in place, everything in her world, everything she had worked for to get to this moment crumbled into dust at her feet.

Exeunt.


End file.
